


The Power of Words (and their absence)

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues Too, Bruce Banner always apologizes, Budding Romance, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, misubderstanding, so he understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce jokes that Tony "talks too much."  He never expected the response he received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Words (and their absence)

**Author's Note:**

> In response to http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=41300941t41300941 on Avengerkink.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: mentions of past abuse**

"So, Brucie, how did it feel to finally get out of the Tower? You'd think I'd locked you away like Rapunzel with as little as you leave. . . Although with as short as your hair is it would be _years_ before anyone would be able to climb it to rescue you. . . Not that I'm complaining. .About your hair that is. It looks nice the way it is. Your untamed curls are incredibly sexy. . . Speaking of sexy, do you think it's possible that your sexy self might want to join me again for dinner? 

Or it doesn't have to be dinner. It could be lunch, breakfast, midnight snack, whatever you want. . . I mean if you want to go out again. . . Not that you necessarily do, but if you do, because I mean, why wouldn't you? Genius, billionaire, philanthropist all yours for the taking. Not many people can claim that. . . Though I suppose not many people can claim to have a genius, doctor, rage-monster either . . ."

"You know you talk too much, right?" Bruce chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss.

Tony momentarily froze, and Bruce could have sworn that he saw Tony flinch subtly as his eyes flickered with pain. It was hard to be sure though. There was a flicker, nothing more, and then an easy, half-smile overtook Tony's face.

"Et tu, Brucie?" he joked, but there was an audible sadness in his voice under the humor.

He avoided Bruce's eyes and then blurted out, "Speaking of talking too much, it's late, and I completely forgot, but there's a board meeting nice and early tomorrow morning that Pep has been nagging me about. 

I suppose I better go, or she might actually kill me. Especially since I missed the last three. So, if I have to go listen to those old windbags on the board I better get to sleep so I don't fall asleep during the meeting. Pepper hates when I do that. . .so good night."

Tony's rambling had Bruce's head spinning. He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew something had made Tony uncomfortable. 

The billionaire definitely wasn't fleeing because of a board meeting, but Bruce thought it best not to press the issue. He considered trying to go in for a good-night kiss again, but chided himself for thinking that was a good idea given how uncomfortable Tony seemed. 

Instead he opted for a shy wave and a whispered, "good night" before he entered his apartment. It had been a pleasant evening, but given its abrupt ending Bruce couldn't help but let out a sigh once he was alone in his apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was on his third scotch, but that still had not silenced the incessant chant of "idiot" inside his head. 

He had worked so hard to get Bruce to agree to a date with him, and he had ruined it. 

Maybe Howard was right, and he "needed to learn the value of silence." His chatting seemed to have bothered Bruce, and he had thought that Bruce _got_ him; not just tolerated him like everyone else.

 _No, he does get me. He was just joking. He didn't know about . . .well that,_ Tony told himself. 

It didn't help much. Even if Bruce had only been joking, Tony freaking out the way he did and then running off probably ended any chance he had getting the scientist to agree to a second date. He didn't even try for a good-night kiss after Tony went all crazy on him. It probably had ruined their friendship too. 

_Nice one. You really know how to blow things up,_ he thought to himself as he refilled his glass. 

It was going to be a long night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce replayed the end of the date in his mind a dozen times, analyzing every little bit of what had happened. He knew that things had gone off track when he joked about Tony "talking too much," but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why things had gone so wrong. 

He knew that talking was a mask that Tony used, a way of hiding what he was feeling and not making himself too vulnerable by weaving what he was really thinking amongst a slew of ramblings. 

Still, he thought the two of them were close enough to joke about their weaknesses and insecurities. He didn't think Tony would mind; this was the man who called him "big guy," poked him, and was constantly teasing him about his "rage monster." 

He knew for Tony to react the way he did there must be more to it. That made him feel incredibly guilty, because the last thing he wanted was to hurt Tony.

 _See, Banner, this is why you don't flirt. It always turns into a distaster,_ he scolded himself.

He hoped whatever damage he had done could be repaired. Despite his reluctance to go on a date with the other man, he had been pining for the engineer since shortly after they met. He had only refused to date him because he valued their friendship, and he had been sure he would find a way to ruin it if they ever became more than friends, no matter how much he liked, (or possibly even loved), the other man.

_And now you have screwed it up. It was only a matter of time, Banner._

Sleep eluded him. He kept seeing the hurt on Tony's face when he said the offending words every time he closed his eyes. 

He tossed and turned and made up his mind that he needed to talk to Tony after the "board meeting."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir," JARVIS woke Tony from his stupor.

"Yes?" he half-moaned from his spot at the bar. 

He had stopped drinking at around two in the morning when he was no longer reliably able to pour the scotch from the decanter to the tumbler. He had opted to stay at the bar, too bleary and uncoordinated to go anywhere else. A decision he was regretting not only for the hangover, but the aches in his back and neck from having passed out against the hard countertop.

"Dr. Banner asked when you're going to be done with your board meeting. What would you like me to tell him?" the AI informed.

"Did he say why he wanted to know?" Tony asked as he mentally cursed at himself for his lie the previous evening.

"No sir. Only that he wanted to know when you would be expected back from your board meeting. 

I told him that their endings are always open because the board members tend to draw things out. I also said that I would text you, and get back to him when I knew," the AI explained.

"Good thinking, J," Tony approved. 

Now he had to decide how he was going to respond. Honestly, he wasn't ready to face Bruce yet, but he hoped it was good that he wanted to see him. At least the doctor wasn't avoiding him. 

Then again, maybe Bruce wanted to see him to say good-bye. Maybe it had gotten so awkward the night before that he was leaving. 

No matter what situation he came up with it, it seemed that his only recourse was to talk to Bruce unless he wanted to shut the other man out entirely, and he was far from ready to except the likely consequences of that course of action.

He looked at the clock. Nine in the morning. 

"J, tell Bruce that I don't know when the meeting is going to be done, but I'm sure that it'll be finished before lunch. 

Tell him I'll bring sandwiches from that sub place he likes to the lab at noon," Tony instructed. 

Well, he had three hours. That should be plenty of time to make himself presentable, but he had no idea if that would be enough time to decide what he wanted to do or say when he met Bruce. 

Then again, he didn't know if it was possible to have enough time to get ready for that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce's mind raced with ideas of what he could say when Tony showed up. The other man clearly needed time to think as well, or he would have ended his fictitious board meeting earlier. Still, at least he was coming.

After a very unproductive morning in which Bruce broke two test tube due to distraction as his mind wandered, the door to the lab opened. 

Tony held up the bag that contained the sandwiches in greeting, and then sauntered over to the table next to where Bruce was working.

"I got you your usual. Veggie sub with olive oil, salt and pepper," Tony said as he passed the scientist the sandwich.

"Thanks," Bruce responded simply. 

He took the sandwich and unwrapped it as he watched Tony for clues as to how to proceed. 

The other man merely took out his sandwich and began to eat, so Bruce followed suit. They ate in uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Bruce felt he needed to get to the heart of the matter.

"Look, Tony, I was joking last night when I said what I did, but that's no excuse. I clearly touched a nerve, and I'm sorry. 

I didn't mean to do anything to upset you. Can you forgive me?"

Tony sat frozen, unsure of what to do. 

Here he was worried that Bruce was upset with him, or on the verge of running because of his inadequacies, and instead Bruce was worried that he had hurt him. 

_He apologized? But he's done nothing wrong. He couldn't have known, and I overreacted,_ Tony thought, before he reminded himself that this was Bruce, and he tended to think everything was his fault. 

The apology didn't seem that strange anymore, but he still felt guilty. Bruce clearly cared about him enough to apologize without even knowing why what he had said had caused so many problems. The feeling of warmth he felt at the gesture of kindness, (and maybe affection?), compelled him to respond honestly.

"You had no reason not to say what you did," Tony replied. "I do talk a lot, but not everyone whose said that to me in the past has meant it as good-humoredly as you did."

This time Tony's wince was clearly visible, and Bruce felt his heart clench in sympathy.

"I'm sorry," Bruce whispered.

"Stop apologizing for things you have no control over," Tony answered. "You didn't make my old man hit me across the face every time I 'embarrassed' him by 'talking too much.' That's all on Howard. 

He would turn red in the face whenever I would ramble, or say things he didn't like in public, or in front of house guests. Then when we were alone, he'd smack me across the mouth and tell me, 'that's for talking too much.' 

Eventually he would work it into conversations to warn me to keep my mouth shut or there would be consequences once we got home. Things like, 'yes, well, some people talk too much,' or 'I do hope people know better than to talk too much.'"

"That's awful. I would have never said that if I'd known. I'm really sorry Tony," Bruce apologized again. 

Bruce didn't dwell on the revelation. He knew from his own experience with an awful father that the last thing Tony probably wanted to do was dwell on what a shitty dad he had.

"What did I say about apologizing about things you can't control?" Tony shot back.

"I'm sorry for apologizing then," Bruce said with a weak smile.

Tony gave an exasperated sigh, but he was smiling. 

Suddenly his face turned serious, and he met Bruce's eyes with an intense gaze.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date," he said in a sincere tone that few people ever heard. "And like I said, I do know that I have a tendency to talk a lot. I'll try to keep it under control."

"Tony, you didn't ruin anything. I had a great night. 

And please don't worry about trying to keep your talking under control. You don't need to change. I like you just the way you are, rambling and all," Bruce said, his cheeks coloring a little as he got to the end of his impromptu declaration. 

Sure, he hadn't intended to go there, but Tony had seemed so resigned, he needed to let him know where he stood.

"Wow, Dr. Banner, that was incredibly sappy," Tony commented in a teasing tone, but his pleasure at Bruce's words easily shone through.

"Would you just let me kiss you already?" Bruce snarked back. 

He leaned in and their lips met in a quick but passionate kiss.

"Finally," Bruce teased with a smile as he broke the kiss. "I've been waiting for that since last night. Now, is your offer for dinner still good?"

"Absolutely," Tony answered quickly, leaning in for a longer, deeper kiss.


End file.
